Love Will Find A Way
by wintercoldness
Summary: FINISHED. When Matt comes in between Sora and Tai, will Sora fall for his charm? Or will love find a way for her and Tai?


Love Will Find A Way  
Just a quick finished story about Tai and Sora's relationship. Enjoy! ^_^  
Disclaimer: Y'know it already.  
R&R!!!  
  
"Hey Sora! Look at this trick!" Tai yelled to Sora, a soccer ball in his  
hand.  
"Sure!" Sora yelled back.  
Tai maneuvered the ball with his right foot and it looked as if he was  
going to kick it to the right but then he hitted to the left.  
"Wow, you had me fooled!" Sora said surprised.  
"Not bad, eh?" Tai said proudly.  
"Not bad, but Tai when you kicked it to the left, it was quite weak," Sora  
said.  
"What?! That was a perfectly powerful kick!" Tai shrieked.  
"No it wasn't, but I'll tell you how to -" Sora started to say.  
Tai cut her off angrily, "I don't need your help, I can do it fine on my  
own!"  
"FINE!" screamed a hurt Sora.  
  
She stormed off, her heart in broken pieces. Tai hated himself for what he  
did, he wanted to stop her, to grab her and kiss her forever. He began to  
run towards her.  
"Yo Tai!" a familiar voice said.  
"Oh, hi Matt," Tai muttered sadly.  
"Tough break, eh? Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you," Matt said  
sympathetic.  
"Really?" Tai's whole face brightened.  
Matt nodded and jogged to a depressed Sora. He covered Sora's eyes with his  
hands, and said in a sexy voice, "Guess who?"  
"Tai!" Sora turned around and looked, an excited smile on her face, her  
shoulders drooped when she saw Matt.  
"Sorry," Matt said optimistically, "But you seem kind of bummed out, want  
to go out for a burger? It might cheer you up!"  
Sora hesitated, and then glanced at Tai. He's never going to ask me out,  
Sora thought bitterly.  
"Okay!" Sora put her hand in Matt's and gave him a dazzling smile.  
Yes! Sorry Tai, but she is irresistible! Matt cheered silently.  
From a distance, Tai watched them, jealousy wrenching his heart. He walked  
sadly back to his house.  
  
"I'm home," Tai mumbled.  
"Tai, what's wrong?" Kari asked him with concern.  
"I just witnessed my so-called best friend steal the person I'm in love  
with!" Tai shouted angrily.  
"Huh? You mean Sora's a lesbian? She's in love with Mimi?" Kari asked  
confused.  
"No!" Tai laughed. Kari could always cheer her up. Then his face grew more  
somber, "Matt just stole Sora from me."  
"Oh Tai, don't worry. If you want her desperately and she feels the same  
way, it'll work out. Love will find a way," Kari said confidently, putting  
a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.  
  
While this was happening, Sora was laughing at Matt's humorous story. Her  
eyes sparkled and thought, he's funny and quite cute, but too bad he's not  
as handsome as Tai. Where did that come from?!  
When he finished his hilarious story, Sora had tears streaming down her  
face from joy.  
"Hey? What's the matter?" Matt asked, a worried look on his face.  
He actually cares about me, not like Tai! Then she remembered a time when  
she was hurt, back in 2nd grade.  
  
."Sora are you okay? Is it bad?" Tai said nervously, "Here let me help  
you."  
He gave her his hand. She ignored it and stood up painfully on her own.  
"I'm fine!" snapped Sora.  
Hurt showed in Tai's eyes and then he turned away.  
  
"Earth to Sora! Are you there?" Matt waved his hand in front of her brown  
eyes.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just thinking." Sora halted, she nearly said Tai!  
"Me right?" teased Matt.  
Sora grinned feebly, going red in the face. Stop thinking about that hot  
Tai! You've got to get a grip girl! There's a completely nice guy in front  
of you! But that's just it, there's no spark like me and Tai share. Why did  
I leave him? Stop thinking about Tai! Sora commanded.  
"It's getting late, I better take you home," Matt said, holding the door  
for Sora.  
"Thanks!"  
  
"You're right Kari! In fact I'm going to apologize right now! Thanks, bye!"  
Tai gave Kari a big hug and ruffled her hair. I've got the best sister in  
the world, he thought.  
"Good luck Tai!" Kari shouted to his disappearing figure.  
  
"I had a really great time, I appreciate it and thanks for cheering me up!"  
Sora said gratefully.  
"My pleasure, what about tomorrow night 7 o'clock dinner at my house, just  
the two of us? My dad's working late," Matt invited her eagerly.  
He looks so adorable; I can't say no, he'll be really hurt, thought Sora.  
"Definitely!" Sora agreed enthusiastically.  
Matt stepped closer to Sora, and put his strong arms around her waist. He  
gazed passionately into her beautiful eyes and leaned forwards.  
"Oh my god," Tai whispered, his heart slowly breaking in two perfect halves  
as Matt and Sora kissed.  
Sora put her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him back. It felt like an  
eternity when they finally stopped. Tai tried to run away but he stood  
there, immobilized.  
"Hmmm, that was nice, let's do it again," Matt said softly.  
"Sorry Matt, but I got to go, my mum will get worried. See you tomorrow  
night okay?" Sora kissed him softly again and smiled a goodbye.  
"Bye," Matt replied.  
Sora went in her house and ran up to her room, sobbing hysterically. Why  
did I stop, I was enjoying it! No I wasn't, a little nagging voice reminded  
her, you were imagining he was Tai. Oh Tai if only. She fell in a deep  
sleep, memories of Tai and Matt swirling in her head.  
  
"So how did it go?" Kari said brightly when Tai came home.  
Tai glared at her with tears in his eyes and ran up to his bed, his head  
tormented by Sora.  
"Not well, I'm guessing," and Kari went back to napping.  
  
Tomorrow night came too quickly for Sora as she dressed into a slinky,  
tight black dress, for Matt's dinner. She glimpsed at her reflection and  
moaned. What did it matter? It's not as if Tai was here to see her. She  
wrote the letters 'Sora Kamiya' on the mirror. A tear fell on her sad face.  
She furiously rubbed the words out and fled to Matt's.  
  
"Wow! You look." Matt was speechless as Sora stepped on to his doorstep.  
She looked like an angel from heaven!  
Sora blushed and lowered her eyes.  
"So do you," Sora admitted, and he did.  
He was wearing a tuxedo and used gel for his light brown hair. An angelic  
smile lit up his whole face.  
"Shall we begin, madam?" Matt bowed and ushered her in.  
Sora gasped in shock, two red candles lit up the otherwise totally dark  
area. On the table was the most delicious food she had ever seen.  
"Do you like it?" Matt asked, afraid that she thought it was idiotic.  
"I love it! It's magnificent!" Sora declared merrily.  
Giving Matt an alluring grin, both of them sat down and began to eat the  
scrumptious dinner. They chatted nonstop and occasionally one of them  
laughed - everything seemed well.  
"The food's great Matt!" Sora asked.  
"Oh, just great? Come on Sora you can get a better word than great!" Matt  
mocked, grinning his charming smile.  
"How about delectable, mouth-watering and appetizing?" Sora replied.  
"Hmmm, not bad! If I do say myself," Matt turned on his full charisma.  
He's so charming! Sora thought. "Did you cook it by yourself?"  
"Yea, I'm glad you like it," Matt answered.  
"Where did you get the recipe?" Sora inquired.  
Matt hesitated; he didn't want Sora to be reminded of him.  
"Tai," he finally said.  
She stared at him in astonishment. Tai, a cook? It didn't seem possible!  
They ate in silence for a while and then returned to their lively  
conversations. When they finished eating Sora stood up and stated, "That  
was one of the tastiest food I've ever eaten! Thanks again, Matt."  
"No problem, anything for my girl!" Matt answered.  
Sora turned pink and quickly said, "I better go."  
"Hey wait!" Matt called out.  
He picked her up and swung her around, listening to her squeals of joy and  
then kissed her with all his might. Sora kissed him back hungrily and their  
arms were both holding on tight. Sora beamed radiantly and suddenly turned  
white when she saw Tai's face not Matt's. She shook her head and peeked. It  
was Matt. Her mind must have been playing tricks.  
"You look a bit pale maybe I should take home Sora," Matt asked.  
"No, it's okay, I'm fine really."  
"All right," Matt agreed reluctantly.  
One last kiss and Sora was gone.  
  
Sora strolled around and somehow found herself in the park where Tai and  
her used to play soccer. She sighed, those were good times. She thought of  
the laughter and sadness Tai and her shared. Her love for him continued to  
grow each day. But what about Matt? You only date him because you pretend  
he's Tai! What that's not true! Feelings twirled around her, she felt dizzy  
and weak, and she heard someone screaming. Sora sank to the ground and  
before she passed out she mumbled, "Tai."  
  
Tai wandered around the park where Sora and him shared so many things. His  
heart cried out in pain each night while Matt and Sora were together. It's  
not fair, he thought, I give her my love and in return she gives me  
nothing! How dare she toss me around like a ragged doll. Tai's face was  
contorted with fury and he walked a bit faster. Then he slowed down. What  
was the use? I only feel this way because Sora left me, there's no use  
living anymore.  
"Sora, how could you do this to me?!" Tai shrieked into the darkness, tears  
falling rapidly out of the corner of his eyes. He clutched his heart and  
groaned in agony.  
"I hate you Sora Takenouchi -" he paused.  
What was that? It looked like someone collapsing to the ground! He ran  
towards the person.  
"Sora! Oh, tell me you're not dead!" Tai screeched when he saw his beloved  
on the muddy grass, sallow but she still looked gorgeous in his eyes. He  
gently lifted her up, her eyes fluttered and she muttered, "Tai I lo-"  
She passed out.  
"No Sora, wake up! I need you!" Tai yelled.  
He raced to a telephone and as quick as a flash an ambulance appeared out  
of nowhere.  
  
Morning light streamed through the window, lighting up the whole room.  
"Where am I?" Sora said weakly.  
She looked around and then she saw Tai, sleeping beside her. She nudged him  
gently and yawning, he awoke. His face lit up when he saw Sora, safe and  
sound.  
"You're alive! I thought you were a goner!" Tai said blissfully.  
"Wow, thanks," Sora said sarcastically.  
Tai blushed.  
"You look cute when you do that," Sora clamped her hands over her mouth.  
Tai's blush deepened.  
"Sora I want to tell you something," Tai said, lowering his head.  
"Me too," Sora replied.  
"Well, I'm sorry about the way I acted on the soccer field I needed your  
help but I guess I was just too proud, eh?" Tai continued and put Sora's  
hand in his, "Also I was really frightened when I saw you lying in the  
park, I thought I wasn't going to get the ambulance fast enough, because if  
I didn't I don't know what I'd do without you. Sora I -"  
The door opened and in stepped Matt, not looking his usual cool self.  
Instantly, Sora pulled her hand away from Tai's.  
"Sora are you okay? If only I could have got here faster!" Matt scolded  
himself.  
"Tai can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Sora asked gently.  
He left without saying a word.  
"Sora! I'm so glad you're all right I was a nervous wreck! I'm so sorry, I  
knew I shouldn't have left you on your own, I should have drove you! I'm so  
stupid, are you -"  
Sora cut Matt off, "Matt, this is really hard for me to say but . it's  
over. Our relationship is over." She choked on the last words.  
Matt just stared at her, dumfounded.  
"Don't make it any harder for me! I've really enjoyed the times we've spent  
together and I still like you Matt but -" Sora hung her head and whispered,  
" but, as friends. Please understand, my heart belongs to Tai."  
Matt's face showed no expression but he nodded.  
"I understand. But we'll always be friends, okay?"  
They hugged and then he left.  
"Tai? You still there?" Sora asked.  
"What?" he snapped.  
"I just broke up with Matt," Sora explained, "because I belong with someone  
else."  
"You did?" Tai asked, he was surprised.  
"Tai I -"  
"Sora I -"  
They looked at each other and their both pair of eyes reflected humor and  
joy.  
"I love you," they whispered in unison and shared a kiss full of passion  
and love.  
  
So I guess love will find a way, eh? ^_^ 


End file.
